


The Maid, the Knight, the Muse and the Witch

by teatimeTestified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimeTestified/pseuds/teatimeTestified
Summary: The Maid and the Knight decide to entertain themselves with some science on their long journey, much to the Muse's chagrin. However, their experiment may have worked a little too well.
Kudos: 2





	The Maid, the Knight, the Muse and the Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck 2](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/770013) by Aysha U. Farah, Lalo Hunt, Pip Dillistone, Andrew Hussie. 



> This is my first fanfic I've ever posted, so if you like it or have constructive criticism, let me know.

Staying on the ship for so long with the Knight and the Maid has greatly improved my demeanor. Before I was described as cold and rather unpalatable. They have both “loosened me up”. However, when this happens I tend to loosen my grip on this vessel. It is hard work keeping its original owner at bay. I pity her, I really do. She shouldn’t have to go through this, but this sacrifice is necessary. I know she’d understand, but that doesn’t mean that I do not feel sorry for her. 

DAVEBOT: hey what do you think would happen if like jade came back  
DAVEBOT: would you like  
DAVEBOT: just like full jekyll and hyde?  
DAVEBOT: or like cringey mary sues tweens make

The Knight brings up strange things from his long-forgotten world. This is not out of the ordinary. So much so that I would say it is the ordinary. 

JADE: i have told you this too many times.  
JADE: i do not understand what you’re talking about.  
JADE: but, if it makes you feel better, no one will ever know.  
ARADIA: well, we could always find out  
ARADIA: you know, experiment a bit?  
DAVEBOT: hell yeah science  
DAVEBOT: jade will love it  
JADE: it would be a humongous waste of  
JADE:   
ARADIA: ouo   
DAVEBOT: come on, say it, just get it over with 

This is what I get for choosing to spend my valuable, *sigh*, time with those inclined to the aspect. Before I even have to the, *bigger sigh*, time to protest my two crewmates are already trying to “scare the Jade out of me” (their words, not mine). If they really want the Witch to come out, they certainly have their work cut out for them. Why not let them fill the, *biggest sigh*, time we have traveled with a fruitless task.  
They later ask me to leave the room so they can devise their plan. As a fully aware narrative voice, I of course know what their plan is. I don’t believe it’ll work, but I’ll let them try, “as a treat”.  
They went on for hours and hours telling both time and space puns, trying to scare me, and various other stupid ideas. I would let it be recorded here, but I don’t believe it’s worth it.  
Eventually, though a good distraction, I got tired of it.  


JADE: ok that has been enough.  
JADE: i have many things i need to and i do not have time for this foolishness any more.  
DAVEBOT: ok i get it  
DAVEBOT: but just give me one more shot  
JADE:  
JADE: fine.  
DAVEBOT: cool 

The Knight pauses for what I can only assume is for dramatic effect. 

DAVEBOT: bec is the worse dog 

I look at the Knight with confusion, but clearly, something worked. 

Jade’s eyes slowly fade from pitch black to a nice more human white, green, and a little black in the middle. She felt light-headed and very angry. She looks up towards Davebot and slaps him. As a robot, it doesn’t phase him, but he certainly looks surprised. 

JADE: sorry!  
JADE: but, he’s not the worst dog! he’s the best!  
JADE: also,

She slaps him again. It hurts her hand more but she doesn't care. 

JADE: sorry about that too!  
JADE: but you deserved it!  
JADE: we thought you were dead!  
JADE: you left without saying goodbye

Angry tears started pouring out of Jade’s eyes. She may not have been the physical Jade that was left but she was serving as a vessel for that Jade’s emotions. She had a lot she wanted to say to her old friend.  
Aradia watched the two with wrapped attention. Their experiment worked and now she was getting free entertainment.  
Davebot, on the other hand, was shocked. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

DAVEBOT: jade i-  
JADE: no, i’m not done  
JADE: you don’t just get to leave without saying anything  
JADE: and we couldn’t even tell-

She stops mid-sentence. It hurt her to even think about him. They had been good friends, sure, but she knew she had caused a lot of problems. She knew she wasn’t Dave’s first choice, his heart belonged to someone else, not that he was aware of it.  
Davebot knew who she was talking about. Yet he could have sworn he remembered saying goodbye to everyone. He remembered visiting everyone, yet as he thought back, he had many memories of saying goodbye. All slightly different than the last and somewhere he didn’t say goodbye at all. Many memories, but none confirming what actually happened to this specific version to him. As a time player, this wasn’t surprising but he never had to deal with this many and from a multitude of timelines. It would be overwhelming to think about for anyone else, but at this point, he was used to it.  
He couldn’t think of what else to do at this point. Jade was sobbing. She clearly wanted to rip into him more but was also so relieved to see him “alive” and safe. Davebot opened up his robotic arms and hugged her close. She leaned against his chest plate as she continued to cry. It may not have been the same as hugging the real Dave but it was an adequate substitute. 

DAVEBOT:  
DAVEBOT: i’m sorry, jade  
DAVEBOT: i

He couldn’t cry, being a robot, but it had been the closest he had gotten to crying in a long while. It was a tender but honestly awkward moment. But it wasn’t to last long. 

My eyes though wet, open once again. I find myself wrapped in the robotic arms of the Knight. Whatever happened within my absence must have been poignant. For once, I honestly do feel guilty for intruding.  
I debate exposing the fact that I’m not Jade anymore but ultimately do not. I let the Knight have this moment for a little longer. He never did get to say goodbye to anyone he held dear. Not because he didn’t love them, but because there was simply no time.  
Becoming what the Prince refers to as “Ultimate”, can be a devastating thing to one’s mind. You are indeed the same individual you always were, but now there is more of that same individual invading a once more private space. It is quite overwhelming to anybody regardless of their species.  
I let some time pass then look up to the Knight. He can tell right away that the Witch is no longer with him. She isn’t in control of her own vessel anymore.  
The Knight carefully lets go of me. He nods awkwardly and walks out of the room, presumably to have some alone time.  
The Maid left some ago by my guess. Most likely she felt awkward and maybe even disappointed in herself for leaving somebody else behind too.  
I now am physically alone, but never truly by myself. The Witch is always there in the back of my mind and my pity only grows for her lonely soul.


End file.
